


Heart It Races

by SuburbanSun



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Nervousness, Shovel Talk (minor), Wedding Day Jitters, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanSun/pseuds/SuburbanSun
Summary: It’s TK and Carlos’ wedding day, and Carlos is more nervous than he expected to be. Good thing he’s got a friend like Judd.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Heart It Races

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshes/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

Carlos tipped his head back. He sucked in a breath and blew it back out through his nose. Frowning at his reflection in the full-length mirror, he reached up and tugged at his tie, adjusting it to the left, then to the right, then back to the left again. 

He huffed out a sigh. The tie wasn’t the issue. The issue was that his heart was in his throat, and it had been ever since he’d kissed TK goodbye early that morning, a lingering kiss that tasted like a promise. That tasted like their future.

It was their wedding day, and Carlos was a nervous wreck.

A quick rap of knuckles at the door to the room where he had been getting ready shook him out of his stupor, but it didn’t really surprise him. Michelle had told him she’d pop in before the ceremony. 

“It’s open, chica,” he called out, returning his attention to the mirror. He scowled. Maybe the tie _was_ the issue. Should he have gone with the blue one instead? 

“Can’t say I’ve ever been called chica before, but there’s a first time for everything.” 

Carlos turned to see Judd leaning against the door frame, looking more put together than he’d ever seen him in a navy suit Grace must have picked out. “Sorry, Judd. I just assumed you’d be in with TK.” Carlos frowned. “Is he—” 

Judd held up both hands soothingly, but it didn’t stop the jolt in Carlos’s gut. “He’s fine, he’s fine. If he ain’t run off yet, he’s not gonna.” 

Carlos grimaced, fiddling idly with one cufflink. “Thanks; that’s reassuring,” he muttered.

“Michelle’s in with him now, actually,” Judd said, stepping into the room and pulling the door shut behind him. “Probably threatening him with all 36 ways she knows how to kill a man undetectably if he ever hurts you.”

At that, Carlos couldn’t help but smirk. “Only 36?” 

Judd chuckled. He picked up a decorative bowl of potpourri from a table by the door, pinching a piece between his fingers and giving it a sniff. He wrinkled his nose. “Never did understand the point of this junk.” 

“Believe it or not, we didn’t choose this church for the decor. It’s where my mom goes.” 

“Oh yeah, I think I met her out front.” Judd smiled. “Sweet lady. Loud voice, though. One of the staff members was gettin’ an earful from her about the placement of the flowers.”

Carlos laughed. “Yep, that sounds like my mama.”

“Nah,” Judd said, setting the potpourri back down and rubbing his hands together to rid them of any errant scent. “Figured I’d check in with you. How you holdin’ up?” 

“Good, I’m good,” Carlos answered automatically, linking his hands in front of him. Then, off Judd’s raised eyebrows: “And maybe a little nervous.” He puffed out a breath. “But— I mean, that’s normal, right? How was it for you? With Grace?” 

Judd barked a laugh and shook his head. He plopped down on the blush-colored, velvet loveseat by the door and sat back, resting one ankle on his opposite knee. “Was I nervous when I married Grace? Nah.”

Carlos swallowed, nodded. 

“More like terrified. I just about wore a path in the rug, pacin’ around the back of the church before the ceremony. Surprised they didn’t charge me for damages.” 

“Oh yeah?” He couldn’t lie; it made him feel better. 

Judd tilted his head to one side and squinted like he was sizing Carlos up, like he was taking him in for the first time even though they’d known each other for years. “Alright, now, tell me something. Are you feelin’ nervous because you’re havin’ doubts about TK?”

“No!” Carlos sputtered, his eyes wide. “That’s not— that’s not even possible.” 

“That’s good, that’s good.” Judd nodded. “So then is it because you’re not sure it’s gonna work out?” 

Carlos shook his head. “I mean— look, no one can know the future. But we’re good. I have faith in us. And I think TK does, too.”

The expression on Judd’s face got softer, more wistful. “Yeah,” he said, his voice low. “I s’pose he does.” He cleared his throat. “So what d’you think’s got your panties all in a twist, then?”

That was the question, wasn’t it? Carlos turned back to the mirror and blinked at his reflection, then let out a long exhale. “I guess I’m just nervous that… I don’t know. I just want to make him happy. That’s all. For the rest of our lives. And what if I’m not— what if I’m not up to the task?” It was stupid. Carlos knew how much TK loved him; knew how he smiled at him from across the kitchen as they cooked dinner together on their rare mutual nights off, how his eyes crinkled as he threw his head back with laughter at Carlos’ cheesiest jokes.

Carlos sometimes felt like his heart would burst when TK laughed like that. 

“Brother, if that’s what you’re nervous about?” Judd sat up on the loveseat, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and an intent look in his eyes. “Then I’d say it just proves you’re more than up to the task.” 

Carlos met Judd’s gaze in the mirror and nodded, murmuring a low _thank you_. He took in a shaky breath, feeling just a bit lighter than he had a few minutes before, and was about to thank Judd in earnest when— 

“Hey, babe, I—” TK burst through the door, barreling straight toward Carlos and only stopping in his tracks when he spotted Judd. “Sorry— am I interrupting?” 

“Oh please, like I’d monopolize your man's time on your big day,” Judd said. He smacked his palms against his knees, then stood up to face Carlos, first proffering a hand to shake, before pulling him into a tight hug. Carlos chuckled thickly and brought his arms up around Judd’s broad shoulders. Judd clapped him once on the shoulder as he pulled away, then turned back to TK. “Nah, I gotta go find Grace, anyway. I told her I was gonna look for the little boys’ room. She’s gonna think I got lost.” 

“I assume we’ll see you on the dance floor after?” TK asked, letting Judd pull him into a hug of his own. 

“You know it. I’ve got moves like you wouldn’t believe. Tell him, Carlos.”

TK turned to him, and Carlos shrugged. “It’s true. I saw this guy dance once at the old police chief’s retirement party, and I can assure you, those hips don’t lie.” TK laughed, and Carlos watched the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. He felt warm and bright and for the first time since he’d last seen TK early that morning, not nervous in the least. 

“Alright, well, I look forward to it,” TK said with a grin. “See ya, man.”

Judd gave TK a little salute, then turned to leave, before: “Hey.” He had one foot out the door, his eyes trained on Carlos. “I may not know all _36_ ways like Michelle does, but I know a few. And you’re my friend, but that one—” he gestured to TK— “that one’s my brother. Take care of him.” 

Carlos nodded solemnly, and then Judd disappeared, letting the door shut softly behind him. 

“Judd give you the talk?” TK asked, sidling up into Carlos’ space and sliding one palm along his bicep, the other slipping down to link their hands together.

“Something like that.”

TK cringed, just a little, but his face relaxed when Carlos leaned in to nuzzle against his jaw. “Yeah, Michelle didn’t exactly mince words, either. You know we’ve got some scary friends, don’t you?” 

Carlos chuckled. “Yeah, we do.” He pressed a soft kiss to the skin just below TK’s ear. 

TK pulled back enough to meet Carlos’ eyes. “I’m not scared, though. Are you?” 

Carlos smiled, his heart full. “Nope,” he answered honestly. “Not at all.” 


End file.
